


Instinct

by LetoaSai



Series: The Beasts Inside [1]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dissidia - Freeform, Familiars, Fenrir - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Mates, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, beasts - Freeform, griever, slight transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Squall had grown closer to Cloud during this strange war for Cosmos. That didn't mean he was at all prepared for Cloud to start talking about the lion inside of him.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy, including Dissidia...I own nothing.  
> I also don't down Kingdom Hearts. I will always connect this pairing to Kingdom Hearts even though it has nothing to do with it here...

Squall shivered, hating the chill in the room he called his own. It’s wasn’t like any of the other rooms were any better but that didn’t mean he had to like it. He was tired and irritable and wanted to go home, but he was pretty sure he didn’t have much of a home to go back to anymore. 

Cosmos had summoned warriors and he had no say in the matter. She called, he came, he fought. Fuck he was tired. 

There was nothing in this world he felt was worth saving, not like the gardens he’d once known so well. The memories of them might have blurred but he held tight to opinions he knew were right. He’d thought they were beautiful, so they must have been. 

Time moved strangely and he was no longer able to keep track of it, but it must have been months since they’d arrived at the very least. Months of this never ending battle. Some days were quiet and others were an onslaught of manikins. It was almost routine in the horror of it. Just enough calm to make them think that maybe...just maybe it was finally over, only for it to start all over again. 

Sleep was hard to come by, all of them constantly anxious and alert. Anything could happen at any time and they’d begun moving in shifts. A few of them were always on guard duty, ready to sound the alarm should it become necessary. Squall glanced at his gunblade sitting at the ready and thought about cleaning it again, but it had only been a few hours since he’d last given it a good once over. Doing so again would have been to gain a distraction rather than it being a necessity. 

He sighed wishing for sleep but he couldn’t even bring himself to lay down. He’d already been sitting on the edge of his bed for a while with no results. It must have been more than an hour already doing little more than staring into space. This was what he had been reduced to, fighting and waiting to fight again. 

Squall glanced up when his door opened without warning. “Heard of knocking?” 

The blond didn’t bother to respond, but that was typical from what Squall had learned. Meeting everyone had been interesting those first few days. To see what passed for warriors from other worlds had been eye opening and the mixture of chess pieces for Cosmos was fascinating. With hardly a thought they’d all divided themselves to create smaller groups and that was how Squall had ended up gravitating towards Cloud. 

They were both men of few words and that created long comfortable silences. More than once they’d ended up partnered together but Cloud was still every bit a mystery to him as the day they’d met. 

Squall tilted his head, meeting Cloud’s gaze when he didn’t even offer some sort of hum in response. “Time to switch?” 

Cloud shook his head once and Squall’s brows creased. He wasn’t quite sure what Cloud wanted if it wasn’t time for their shift. They weren’t the sort to chat to pass the time.

“What then?” 

There was another pause and Cloud cocked his head to the side. “There’s a lion inside of you.” 

Squall wasn’t sure what bothered him the most. The fact that Cloud had said a full sentence, that his voice was strangely rough and not entirely his own, or that now that Squall was looking he could tell that there wasn’t something quite right about his eyes. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Squall asked hesitantly. “What’s wrong with you?” 

“There’s a lion in you.” Cloud repeated. 

Squall frowned, reaching up to finger the lion necklace he wore. “I like lions, sure. Not sure what you mean by one being in me.” 

Cloud’s eyes dipped to his fidgeting, watching the movement as if it were significant. “There’s a lion in you.” 

“Okay,” Squall sighed. “I’m pretending i can sleep. You should go do the same. It will be our turn before too long.” 

“I want to play with him.” 

Squall blinked, his mind halting to a sudden stop. “What?” 

The corners of Cloud’s lips twitched up into a smile and Squall was beginning to wonder if this was normal for him. He’d never seen him act this way before but what did he actually know about Cloud?

“I want to play with you and the lion inside of you.” Cloud said casually, something about his voice just as off as his eyes. “The wolf inside me does too.” 

“Hm,” Squall muttered, eyes on Cloud’s posture as he shifted his weight. He hadn’t paid him any mind when he walked in but now he was feeling like Cloud was forcing himself to stand casually. It was...odd? The more Squall thought about it the more he pictured a predator trying to gain the trust of his prey.

He briefly switched his attention to his gunblade and back again but Cloud had noticed anyway, that smile of his growing just a little more. 

“I want to hear your lion roar.” Cloud said, moving to stand in front of Squall’s weapon, blocking it from view. 

Squall reached up to rub his eyes before looking back at Cloud. Fighting wasn’t going to work. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but return Cloud to the way he should be. This really isn’t funny, and i don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” 

Cloud licked his bottom lip, and Squall was caught somewhat off guard by the motion. “I’ve seen him in you. He peeks out when you fight. Ferocious and strong. My wolf is interested, and so am i.” 

“Wolf?” Squall mumbled, noting the wolf earring and emblem he wore. It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed them, but it was the first time Cloud had ever mentioned the symbol. “You know this is the most you’ve ever said to me at one time, right?” 

“His name is Fenrir,” Cloud muttered. “He wants you to know that. Wants you to close your eyes and let him pull the lion from you. Wants the lion to feel everything you’ll feel.” 

Squall grunted and slowly decided to stand, something about this situation screaming danger. “I don’t understand.” 

Cloud hummed, watching him move carefully. 

“Do you get it Cloud?” Squall asked, feeling more like prey than he would have liked. “What do you want and how do i get the normal Cloud back?” 

Cloud sighed, eyes falling shut and face falling back into its usual neutral lines. He took several deep, steadying breathes and nearly seemed to sway where he stood. 

“Cloud?” 

“I’m here.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“He’s awake. We’re a little more merged when he’s awake.” 

“Fenrir?” Squall guessed. 

“Mhm…” Cloud smiled again, eyes opening suddenly. They were still a very stunning blue, but his pupils were slit in a animalistic way. They weren’t common eyes for wolves but Squall just assumed it was how this thing manifested. 

“Are you okay?” Squall repeated. 

Cloud nodded. “Yes. Fenrir doesn’t hurt me.” 

“Okay,” Squall muttered, wondering how slowly he’d have to move to inch around Cloud and grab his gunblade just as a precaution. Cloud noticed all too easily where his mind was and chuckled. 

“I want to play with you.” 

“So you said. You need to go to bed, Cloud.” Squall said, assuming this was Cloud’s way of expressing his own exhaustion. 

Cloud huffed, “Couldn’t agree more.” He was gone, the blur of motion was Squall’s only warning before he was pounced on. He tumbled back onto his bed with an undignified gasp, his wrists pinned against the mattress with little effort on Cloud’s part. 

“Damn it, Strife!” Squall tried to break free, to buck Cloud off of him but he was heavier then he looked; stronger than he looked. He wasn’t even struggling to keep Squall where he wanted him and instead gazed down at him fondly as he attempted to break his hold. 

“Wild lion, roar.” Cloud muttered. 

Squall breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, trying to reign in his fury. “You will get off of me. Now Cloud.” 

Cloud hummed, leaning down to nose at Squall’s throat. It felt more dangerous then it might have an hour earlier when Cloud wasn’t acting so strangely. “So like a lion, so like a king. Regal and fierce. I want to play with you.” 

“Cloud, what the fuck are you talking about?” Squall snapped, finding a mouth pressed to his the next second. It wasn’t a chaste soft kiss but a hungry, devouring one. Squall had gasped, heat engulfing him when Cloud’s tongue stroked against his own. Like a switch had been flipped, the room was no longer chilly as Cloud’s own high body heat seeped into him. 

It happened so fast, but he was coaxed into the kiss. Their tongues fought, but Cloud came out on top exploring every inch of Squall’s mouth and leaving him a dizzy mess. He tugged at his hands but Cloud kept them against the mattress. He was trapped and the more Cloud’s mouth worked against his the less he cared. He groaned, fighting to take air into his lungs when Cloud finally pulled away with a sharp nip to his bottom lip. 

Fangs, of course he had fangs. Sharp teeth was totally normal… Damn it.

Cloud growled, the sound soft and almost friendly. “Tastes good. A lion would.” 

“Huh?” Squall panted, breath hitching all over again when Cloud’s kisses trailed down his jaw to his neck. The little kisses turned into little bites and he found himself moaning over the marks Cloud was sucking. “Cloud!” 

“Mine,” Cloud rumbled, those blues eyes practically glowing. “This lion is mine.” 

Squall tried to argue but after months of nothing but poor sleep and fighting he was ill equipped to handle Cloud dragging their bodies together. Through his leather pants his erection stood tall and it was all Squall could do not to shout when Cloud ground their hips together. He’d forgotten such pleasure existed while in this miserable fight against chaos. 

“Come out, lion.” Cloud whispered, a hint of teasing to his tone that had Squall flushing for whatever reason. He was unprepared for the entire encounter but this was obviously what Cloud had had in mind from the start. While distracted his wrists were bound with one of his own belts and a second bound him to the headboard soon after.

“You and your wolf are assholes.” Squall breathed raggedly but Cloud only hummed his agreement. He pulled at his arms again, thinking he could possibly break the binds. He’d be out two belts but he could cope. 

As if reading his thoughts Cloud laughed, nothing loud and obnoxious, just a soft sound that had a little melody to it. Pushing Squall shirt out of the way up, he returned to his kisses. 

“Damn it!” Squall clenched his teeth, having already grasped the notion that Cloud liked it when he squirmed. It felt too damn good. Fingers trailed over his ribs and more marks were sucked onto his skin. His pecs were mistreated, those kisses driving him crazy. By the time Cloud’s mouth wrapped around a nipple he was nearly ready to surrender. It was slow torture he hadn’t realized he’s been craving but Cloud evidently had. When that nipple was tender and red he switched to the other, starting the process over again. It left Squall so weak and clumsy that he failed to break free from his bound wrists, failed to even remember in that moment to try. 

He knew he was in trouble when he could feel the wetness of his leaking cock still trapped in the confines of his own leather pants. This had happened so fast but it was so good… 

Cloud nostrils flared and his efforts doubled. He dug his fingers into Squall’s sides and pushed his shirt up over his head to tangle around his raised forearms. His collarbone was attacked next, then his throat. Squall would deny both the noise he made and the way his hips jerked upright for eternity. His throat was such a vulnerable place but Cloud seemed to understand that and it was back to those soft kisses. A lick was placed to his adams apple and Squall swallowed, not sure how he was still breathing. 

“Cloud…” He moaned quietly. 

Cloud hovered over him, dropping another kiss to his mouth. “I didn’t know lion’s came so pretty and strong. You are breathtaking, Squall. You and your lion.” 

“No. Shh…” Squall tried to get him to be quiet, more affected by the words than he ever would have guessed. He pushed his hips up, looking for friction that would distract the blond but Cloud saw his game. 

“No. You’ll listen.” Cloud growled, pinning his hips down. Just how fucking strong was he? “You are gorgeous and deadly. You being unattached is a tragedy and only tells me your world is full of morons.” He leaned closer, running his tongue over the shell of Squall’s ear. “Or maybe they knew you were too much for them. Too strong to handle. They knew they couldn’t please you. You needed an equal.” 

Squall struggled, trying and failing to kick his way free. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, but the words struck him hard. He was an adult, and wasn’t a total stranger to sex but this was the first time he’d been put on his back for it. The thought appealed and his desperately hard cock was all too telling. 

He could barely control his breathing and Cloud’s every word left him twisting and aching for more. 

“Be quiet!” 

“I am your equal, Squall.” Cloud growled, that friendly sound again that shot up his spine so sweetly. “Pretty lion, no one was ever good enough to take care of you. No one could have been trusted to have your back.” He played with a sore nipple that had Squall hissing his pleasure. 

“Cloud!” 

“I’ll take care of you. I am worthy enough.” Cloud said a confident growl at shoved Squall over some edge he didn’t know existed. He came, untouched and still wearing his pants but a roar left his lips. By the time he came down from that high he was shaking from ecstasy and was light headed from the orgasm. 

“You did so well,” Cloud muttered and he felt his face go hot. He actually tried to shy away but there was no place to go. “No, look at me Squall. Look at me. You did so well.” 

Embarrassment swirled through him, his own rapidly beating heart refusing to slow. He came in his pants like some teenager. The fact that he was still technically a teenager was irrelevant. Cloud’s words left him flustered in a way he’d never been before but...had anyone ever said anything like that? 

“So fucking strong. So much power.” Cloud muttered. “So beautiful. You really are like a king.” 

“Please stop talking…” Squall muttered, hating the plea in his own voice. 

Cloud’s fingers stroked down his chest and the sensation alone had Squall squirming. “You need to hear it. Need to hear how incredible you are. Strong, brave, loyal, beautiful. You’ve survived this place so long without going insane. Fierce lion.” 

“Beautiful?” he sneered. 

Cloud shifted lower, his tongue caressing Squall’s navel. It drew a moan from him he didn’t understand. What was with the sudden interest in being licked? What the hell was Cloud doing to him? 

“Fenrir says you have been strong on your own for too long. Time to give in.” 

“Submit?” Squall said, a hint of a snarl to the word. 

“Never submit. Merely permit.” Cloud sat between his legs carefully peeling the leather down, completely unaffected by the mess his earlier orgasm had made. “You and i are too strong to ever submit, but we could allow our equal to play.” 

Squall tried to seem uncaring about losing his last stitch of clothing but Cloud’s intense stare had that shy feeling returning. Only his pendant remained. 

“I seem to be the one doing all the permitting.” 

Cloud laughed almost silently, dragging his fingers down Squall’s inner thigh. It was obvious he enjoyed the way the skin tensed and jumped. “It’s your turn to be pampered, my lion. I will worship you until you believe what i say is true.” 

Squall shifted, knowing before he moved that Cloud wouldn’t let him curl up on himself. “True? If you just wanted to get laid there were less dramatic ways to go about it.” 

Cloud leaned down to once more dip his tongue into his navel. His stomach muscles tightening under the touch. “This is much more than sex, but i can’t expect you to get that just yet. I can have you admitting that you’re beautiful though since you’re so naively against it.” 

“Look, you want sex, i’ll cave. It’s been a while and feels good. Anything else means you’re the naive one.” 

Cloud nipped at Squall’s stomach, getting the reaction he wanted when Squall inhaled. “You don’t need to bring up the possibility of past lovers. That will just irritate Fenrir. He doesn’t want to think about others touching our mate.” 

“Fucking excuse me?” Squall tugged at his bound wrists again, “Mate?” 

“Didn’t stutter, but i bet i can make you forget how to speak.” 

Squall’s body went hot, something about Cloud’s taunts affecting him the more he spoke. This was not how this shit usually went for him. “You’re not dragging me into your weird delusions, Strife.” 

“You’ll be willing enough,” Cloud said, a fondness in his tone he’d never heard from him before. He crawled lower, mouth on Squall’s hip to leave another telling mark. He must have been covered in them by now but fuck if getting them didn’t feel good. 

He couldn’t close his legs with Cloud between them and groaned when he felt his interest stirring all over again. Given the lack of attention to his cock it wasn’t fair. 

“You are beautiful. Born to be the warrior you are. A rare wielder of a lions power.” Cloud muttered, lips trailing and hands touching. He squeezed his thighs and growled, the sound enough to bring those knots back in Squall’s stomach. “Tell me you know it. Tell me you think you’re beautiful.” 

“What do you think this is?” Squall breathed, eyes shut. “That i’m going to bend to your will because you’re good in bed?” 

Cloud hummed again, that short thoughtful noise he’d been used to hearing since their partnership began in this place. “Guess we’ll find out.” He inhaled, tongue brushing against his inner thigh and earning a startled sound out of Squall. 

He went bright red, not sure what about this was so overwhelming when the answer was clearly...everything. He would have been stupidly blind to have not noticed that Cloud was attractive but it was never supposed to lead him here. 

Cloud’s mouth was everywhere but where Squall wanted it and no amount of wiggling and arching seemed to help. Hands cupping his ass cheeks had him pulling at his wrists desperately but the leather didn’t budge and it was his own fucking fault for having such good quality belts. 

“Fucking psycho just waltzing into my room for this shit.” Squall panted, toes curling when fingers kneaded into his ass. 

“You didn’t even put up a token protest,” Cloud muttered, watching Squall’s every movement with intense interest. “You knew the second i walked in what i wanted. Your lion sleeps but his senses aren’t dulled. We’ve been fighting constantly. You want to be touched.” 

Squall hissed, cock throbbing already. “I swear you’ve said more today than the last several months combined! Hurry up!” 

A patient smile stretched across Cloud’s lips. “Are you beautiful?” 

“Strife!” 

Cloud laughed softly, lifting Squall hips effortlessly until he was resting harder on his shoulders. Squall cursed, blushing over the little to no distance between his genitals and Cloud’s face. It wasn’t a position he cared for, but his mind completely short circuited when Cloud’s wicked tongue returned where it didn’t belong. 

Squall cried out, the sudden wet jolt leaving him breathless. His legs had nowhere to go but resting over Cloud’s shoulders while Cloud’s face nuzzled against him. His tongue circling his hole before thrusting inside had Squall shaking. 

With one move Cloud had definitely crossed a line of things he’d never done before. 

“Cloud! Fuck!” Squall snapped, even the pressure to his shoulders added to the sudden increase of lust. Cloud only hummed, too busy to answer. The sounds were obscene and the position made it harder for Squall to catch his breath. Who did this!? Who put their face there!? How did he get his tongue so deep?

A single finger pressed into him alongside the tongue and worked on stretching him open. It was too much. The fact that Cloud could hold him up with only one hand on his ass while the other tortured him with pleasure only turned him on more. Fuck, he was strong… 

He growled when a second finger was added and it took a long dizzying moment to realize that the last noise had come from him and not Cloud. It wasn’t some gruff, pleasure filled noise but a full animalistic cry. Three fingers in and Squall tugged at his wrists over and over. He wanted to grab fist fulls of that blond hair and make him finally pay attention to his cock. 

“Fuck!” Squall’s back arched and his legs tightened around Cloud’s shoulders. His building orgasm had nearly peaked a second before Cloud pulled away, taking the pleasure with him. “No, damn it!” 

“Are you beautiful?” 

“Fuck off Cloud!” Squall trembled, skin sweaty and aching. “Why did you stop? Is there a reason you put your mouth... there!?” 

“Seeing your face was all worth it for starters.” Cloud’s voice was rough. “But my room did not come equipped with lube, did yours?” 

Squall growled at him, pissed at the way his face kept heating up every time Cloud opened his mouth. He didn’t notice he’d made the sound again until Cloud smirked down at him. 

“Lion wants to play.” 

“Squall wants you to stop being being a tease and get on with it.” Squall snapped, trying to pull his legs off Cloud’s shoulders and shivered when Cloud helped him lay on his back again. In one graceful movement, Cloud sat back on his heels and pulled his clothes off a piece at a time, dropping them on the floor. Squall watched, practically hypnotized by the sight as more and more of that pale skin was revealed to him. He wasn’t shy, and something about being left in only his wolf earring had Squall’s cock leaking from want. 

Cloud’s own eyes really were glowing, and it wasn’t an exaggeration of his features. The blue shined brightly, the look somehow deceivingly gentle. “Lion wants to play. Ready to spread your legs but will you tell me you’re beautiful?” 

Squall hissed, the sound much more...cat like? Fuck Cloud for putting the lion shit in his head. “If you aren’t going to then i’ll do it myself.” 

The color of Cloud’s eyes darkened as he stared down at Squall as if he’d said something offensive. He reached out, nails gently scraping down Squall’s stomach muscles. “That would be a waste. Are you beautiful, Squall?” He pushed forward, lips back on Squalls throat as he stroked his hand across Squall’s erection and then his own. Their own precum was the only thing he had to slicken the way. 

“Would you shut up about that?” Squall sounded like the air had been punched out of him. His legs were open wide and shaking, groans being dragged from him as Cloud pushed into him. His head tipped back, jaw slackened with lust. Cloud filled him smoothly, the combined sensations of lips on his throat tearing his sanity away bits at a time. 

“Absolutely not,” Cloud growled, hips barely moving as Squall got used to him. “So tight, lion. How long would i have had to wait for you to seek me out instead?”” 

Squall’s wrists were sore from tugging at his binds and he kept his half lidded gaze on the ceiling. If he actually looked at Cloud this would be over before it began. “Ah…” 

“It’s okay to want it. To demand it of me.” Cloud muttered, lips on his pulse. “I am all too happy to fuck you until your sated.” 

“Move damn it,” Squall growled. 

“Are you beautiful?” 

“Cloud!” 

Cloud laughed, rocking his hips slowly once to test the waters. When Squall arched, a guttural sound leaving his lips, Cloud’s own control shattered. His wolf was mingled firmly around his own consciousness and marking his territory came second to pleasing his mate. 

He thrust once, his own fangs digging into his bottom lip as he smirked. Squall was beautiful laid out so willingly, wanting this without ever saying the words. His mouth offered his standoffish responses but his body was more honest. The lion was only stirring from his sleep. 

Cloud caressed every bit of skin he could reach, petting his lion and getting all kinds of involuntary sounds in return. His thrusts quickened, their skin sliding together smoothly. Squall’s hair was sprawled out around him like a mane, strands sticking to his face and neck. He looked wild out of breath and red faced. 

“So hot. So tight.” Cloud muttered. 

“More, more, more.” Squall chanted. 

“More?” Cloud purred, nipping at his chin. He pulled out almost completely before shoving back in. Squall’s back arched, a scream tearing from his lips. 

Squall’s legs wrapped around Cloud’s waist, trying to add to the rhythm. “So good. So good. Cloud…” 

“You are so gorgeous, but you aren’t coming until you agree. Come out and play lion.” 

“Fuck the lion, i want it…” Squall groaned, rocking his hips against Cloud’s. It was almost painful how hard he was but Cloud’s touches kept distracting him. He didn’t even want to think about how sensitive his nipples were going to be after this.

“That’s exactly what’s gonna happen,” Cloud said, pace increasing. 

Squall’s body shook, the pleasure shooting to his every limb. It was when Cloud moaned and he could feel him shudder against him that he made a mistake. He took his eyes off the ceiling and looked at Cloud. His already chaotic hair was a mess but his eyes were intense and staring down at him as if Squall were valuable. 

He looked like a beast in a cage with the door left open. Wild and contained all at once. Cloud wore his inner wolf with pride and they were fucking him like he belonged to them. Squall snarled when Cloud grabbed his cock and cut of his pending orgasm. 

“Damn you!” 

“I will have my way, Squall.” The lust in Cloud’s body language was enough ripple it’s way through Squall’s body. His thrusts continued, hitting him dead on every time and being unable to come had Squall withering underneath him. 

When his vision started to be effected he made a sound suspiciously like a sob. “Cloud!” 

“Believe me?” 

Squall inhaled, “I believe you think so.” 

“Close but not quite.” Cloud slowed his movements, handing stroking up and down Squall’s side. 

“Cloud, please.” Squall wasn’t sure how long he’d been actually shaking. It was more than a simple response to pleasure. 

Cloud leaned forward and kissed him, the action the softest it had been so far. “Squall. My ferocious lion. You have the traits of a king and the strength of a warrior. Why is it so hard for you to say you are attractive?” 

“Doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Then it wouldn’t be so hard to say.” Cloud kissed him again, massaging his lips into Squall’s. He jerked his hips forward again, swallowing Squall’s shout and he knew he was unraveling. 

He’d thought it was already at his limit, but everything somehow dialed to eleven when Cloud bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. His adrenaline skyrocketed and his struggle increased, not to get free but to get off. 

“Pretty lion.” Cloud cooed drawing Squall’s attention back to him. “Finally awake.” 

Squall growled, the sound louder than it had been before. He didn’t feel different, but he did… He felt like he should be fighting for his life and in the middle of this war with chaos. Instead he was in the middle of an incredible round of love making. Cloud smelled amazing, some combination of sex, sweat, metal and something he couldn’t place. Maybe it was the wolf of Cloud’s skin. 

“Fuck me now.” 

“The lion makes you bossy.” 

“Fuck me, Cloud.” Squall panted. “I need you.” 

Cloud shuddered and groaned, evidently forcing himself from finishing too soon. “Then you know what to say.”

Squall purred and arched up as far as he could given the fact that his wrists were still tied down and Cloud was still buried in him. “I’m positively gorgeous Cloud. Now hurry up.” 

“The lion does wonders,” Cloud said, eyes sparkling. He slanted his mouth against Squall’s again and the rhythm started anew, rougher than before. The back and forth had them both moaning constantly, but Cloud’s hand on Squall’s cock sent him into a spiral. His breathing was harsh, a soft whine slipping between each exhale. When he came he roared, and Cloud followed him almost instantly. 

They collapsed against the bed, Cloud on top of him and both of them breathing hard. The orgasm was mind blowing, leaving them lethargic and tired. 

“Untie me.” Squall muttered, voice cracking. 

“Don’t scratch me with those claws, lion.” Cloud said, forcing himself up onto his knees and slipping himself from Squall. 

“Claws?” Squall muttered, glancing up as Cloud unhooked his belts and allowed Squall’s wrists free. His nails were sharp, looking different from normal and startlingly deadly. “Um…” 

“They’ll go back to normal when your lion sleeps again.” Cloud muttered, returning to his spot draped over Squall. “The lion can show himself in different ways. That’s just one.” 

“Griever. His name is Griever.” Squall said, hardly sure why he was positive what he was saying right but he was. 

“Griever,” Cloud rumbled, voice thick. 

Squall tried to understand everything that had just happened but he was finding himself with little to go off of. Cloud came in. They had sex. He was...really okay with that that. 

He glanced over at the blond, his eyes shut and his head resting on Squall’s shoulder. Able to move freely now he stroked his fingers through Cloud’s hair, careful of the claws still present. Despite everything, he liked Cloud a great deal and the sudden thought that he could have gone elsewhere for this encounter was distasteful. 

“This was a surprise.” 

“Mm,” Cloud agreed. 

“One with poor timing since we’ll probably have our shift within the next hour or two.” Squall said, getting an amused huff in return. “What’s the matter? All talked out?” 

Cloud tipped his head back to smile a little at Squall, his eyes back to normal. “Mhm.” 

Squall was faintly surprised but didn’t mind. “So the wolf makes you chatty?’ 

“Yes.” 

“Interesting, i think.” Squall muttered, probably having more fun than he should sliding his fingers through Cloud’s sweaty hair. It was a soothing motion and judging the way Cloud’s eyes fluttered closed a second time, he agreed. 

He shifted a little, wincing at the discomfort he’d have to deal with for the day and wrapped an arm around Cloud’s waist. Next time he was not going to be the one tied down. That thought alone pulled a growl from him and he was strangely looking forward to that next time. Maybe that was the lion speaking more than him, but he could barely tell the difference. It could have been what Cloud had meant when he had said he and Fenrir had merged. 

Squall leaned in just enough to brush a kiss to Cloud’s temple. “Mine.” The finality of the statement should have bothered him, it didn’t. 

Cloud’s lips curved into a smile. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Stifehart post for the week!


End file.
